I broke a rule
by Belle A Lestrange
Summary: Rated M for safety. "I broke a rule ... a big one" read about how Hermione suffered dearly for the course of love at Umbridge's hand ... and why does she have Luna Lovegood scarred into her hand. Read her tale and please review!


******~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**I broke a rule**

**By**

**Belle A Lestrange**

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

"I broke a rule … a big one"

Ron and Harry had looked at Hermione in awe and sympathy as she cuddled her knees to her chest and silent tears rolled down her cheeks. Both boys' slipped off of the sofa, homework forgotten long before Hermione had ran into the common room red-faced and teary-eyed, and wrapped their arms around the bushy-haired girl. "What happened, Mione?" Ron asked as he stroked her hair. She shook her head 'no'.

Ron looked pleadingly at Harry. Harry hugged Hermione and muttered in her ear "come on, Mione, it's us, please tell us"

Hermione sniffed and looked first at Ron then Harry then into the fire and sighed while taking a long deep breath. Her heart was pounding as she opened her mouth "well it all started when I offered to help restack Professor Flitwick's textbooks in his classroom …"

**(THREE HOURS EARLIER)**

Hermione ran a hand through her hair and sighed bitterly as she stacked the last of the files on top of Flitwick's desk. Damn her nice nature for helping out the poor little man. "At last I can go and do my homework" she murmured to herself as she bent down to pick up her school bag and swing it over her shoulder.

"You work too hard, Hermione, you know that right?"

Hermione spun around with wide eyes and felt a blush tint her cheeks when she recognised Luna Lovegood leaning against the doorframe of the charms classroom. "Oh h-hi Luna, you're out later aren't you?"

"Yes" Luna sighed and eased herself from the doorway, arms folded over her perky breasts "but I heard you were here and didn't think you'd mind some help, sadly I'm too late" she added bitterly jerking her head of white-blonde curls at the neatly stacked pile of papers.

Hermione threw a dirty look at the papers as though they had offended her before returning her blushing gaze to Luna, she shifted from foot-to-foot before saying, "um … only a little" she felt the blood rush all over her body "um …"

"Can I walk you back to the tower?"

Hermione's eyes went wide and glazed "I … uh …" the girl she'd had a crush on for over a year was offering to walk her back to the tower when she didn't have to. This was one of the reason's she was attracted to the Ravenclaw, she was so sweet "yeah sure" she smiled bashfully before shouldering her bag and crossing the room to stand beside Luna. They stood for a moment, holding one another's gaze, before Hermione blushed and nodded in the direction of the corridor "shall we go?"

Luna shrugged nonchalantly "there's no rush, Mione"

Hermione frowned "but it's after-hours, even with a prefect you could get into trouble"

Luna shrugged again leaning a little closer to Hermione "I don't think I would mind so much"

"Why? What do you mean by t-?" Hermione's question was cut off when the petite blonde tiptoed up and planted a delicate, lingering kiss to Hermione's lips.

She pulled away, no blush staining her cheeks like it did to poor Hermione, her grey eyes heavily lidded and dilated with desire "I merely meant to spend more time with you" she shrugged "that's all"

Hermione was baffled, a finger tracing over her lips in a bewildered way. Luna liked her too? What should she do? She had never been in this situation before! "I … uh … you like me?"

Luna nodded in such a way one would think she was saying yes to a charms question or something "yes I do" she replaced the book she had been leafing through before turning to face Hermione "quite a lot actually, and for a good number of months too"

"How … how many months?"

"About … fourteen"

Hermione felt guilty for not trying to do something sooner "that … that is a long time" she muttered, leaning back against the desk that Luna was leaning upon. She sighed and looked at Luna her mouth going dry at how beautiful she looked in the dim torchlight "so … what now?"

"What do you mean?" a blonde eyebrow rose up, in a questioning manner.

"Well … are we going out or … what?" Hermione blushed at how stupid she sounded, "Merlin I sound so thick" she scowled herself.

Luna rested a pale hand over Hermione's, her laugh a gentle twinkling sound "no you don't" she leant closer to Hermione, so close that Hermione could smell the fresh outdoor scent on Luna's clothes. _**Probably been outside **_Hermione thought absent-mindedly, her hand still nestled beneath Luna's. Silence reigned until Luna spoke up again "we don't have to be together if you don't want to" she stated in a quiet, defeated tone, her silver gaze turned glassily to the flagstones "but I would like it if we could try" with that she shrugged and moved away from the table "I'll see you later Hermione"

Hermione felt heartbroken as Luna made for the door across the empty classroom. She couldn't let her go, couldn't kiss this opportunity goodbye for it may never arise again. She rushed across the classroom and grabbed Luna by the hand and spun her round so that they were now eye-to-eye, "I don't want to try" Hermione whispered simply leaning closer to Luna's lips "I want you to be my girlfriend … will you?"

Luna smiled with teary eyes, her fingertips brushing up Hermione's blouse "yes" was all Hermione heard before a desperate, passionate kiss ensued, pushing them both back towards the desk they had just leant upon. Luna moaned and pushed herself up onto the desk, her legs wrapping around Hermione's waist, her hands cupping the Gryffindor's cheeks, their mouths never separating the whole time. Hermione began to work away at the shirt button's that imprisoned Luna's pale body, she threw the Ravenclaw tie to the floor and pushed away the creamy folds of the school blouse, her hungry eyes fixed upon Luna's perky breasts. Luna bit her lip as the suspense grew but soon Hermione's lips were teasing their way down from her collarbone, cool fingers pushed away the fabric of her bra, and she couldn't restrain the gasp when Hermione pinched her erect, pink nipples. Hermione pressed a small kiss to Luna's breasts and bit her lips when she felt Luna thrust her hips against her pussy through their skirts. "Suck my tits Mione … please" Luna begged in a breathy whisper.

"Of course" Hermione kissed Luna's lips before returning them to her breast, sucking hungrily on Luna's nipple.

"Fuck yes!" Luna gasped arching into the touch. Hermione, in her current stated of passion, had no objections to go a little further, despite the fact she was new to all of this. She reasoned with herself that it didn't matter; Luna wasn't one to brag or be bitchy anyways. She hooked her finger under the waistband of Luna's knickers, under her skirt, and tugged them down to her ankles. Luna gasped and clutched Hermione tightened as the older girl slid her fingers into Luna's throbbing entrance. Luna's breathing became rapid and uneven as she forced Hermione's finger's deeper within her. Hermione felt her knickers grow wet as she stroked Luna's pussy until pre-cum dribbled onto the desktop. Luna groaned rocking her hips against Hermione's probing finger's, desire pumping through her as Hermione's actions grow faster and more urgent, erotic moans echoing from the walls.

"Shh Luna someone will hear us" Hermione giggled in hushed tones as she slowly knelt beside the desk.

"W-Who's going to hear us?" Luna bit her lips through a smile "it's past curfew by a mile"

"I know so be quiet, we don't want detention with Filch"

"I don't know" Luna shrugged mischievously "could use those whips and chains for something"

Hermione leant back on her heels and raised an eyebrow "didn't know you were the kinky sort"

"Everyone had a kinky side Mione, you just have to find it"

"Hmmm sort of like finding your G spot, eh?"

"Exactly wait what do you mean by that?" Luna asked leaning forward to see Hermione teasing her clit "Ahh Her-M-I-o-n-e …"

"Yes?"

"Answer … me …"

"Oh well I think I've just found yours" she grinned, worthy of a Slytherin, and slammed her finger's into Luna's body. A sharp cry rang out along the corridor outside as Luna orgasmed there and then. She collapsed back onto the desk her breathing slowly returning to its normal pace. Hermione licked her lips and fingers clean before easing herself up into a standing position and raking her hair out of her sweaty face, as she leant in between Luna's spread legs and proceeded to devour her lips once again, allowing the younger girl to taste herself on the Gryffindor's tongue. Luna smiled into the burning kiss, her arms wrapped around Hermione's neck, deepening their already blissfully deep kiss. They were both lost in their own worlds or euphoria and did not notice when the classroom door opened until it collided with the wall behind, emitting a harsh, brittle bang that echoed shrilly through the classroom.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN DO YOU TWO THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

Both girls sprang apart, feeling physically sick at the toad-like features of Umbridge that glowered at them from the doorway. Luna grappled tearfully as she pulled her knickers up and swept her tie from the floor, haphazardly tying it back around her neck and attempting to fasten her blouse with shaky fingers. Once straightened up as best as she could get herself, she stood beside Hermione, her face downcast as Umbridge drew further into the room, the sneer on her lips worthy of Salazar himself.

"WELL?" she spat glaring at the fifth and sixth year girls' shifting before her from foot-to-foot. When no answer reached her ears she backhanded both girls' viciously across the face causing Luna to fall to her knees and Hermione to stagger backwards against the teacher's desk. "YOU DESPICABLE FILTHY LITTLE BITCHES! HOW DARE YOU SOIL GOOD CLEAN WIZARDING GROUNDS SUCH AS HOGWARTS! HOW DARE YOU DO SUCH A THING WITHIN OUR WORLD YOU FILTHY MUDBLOOD AND YOU" she directed her piggy-eyed gaze at Luna "YOU ARE A DISGRACE YOU YOUR FAMILY!"

Hermione felt her heart burst as she stepped in front of Luna "LEAVE HER ALONE YOU EVIL BITCH!" she snarled shoving Umbridge a step or two backwards into Filch.

Umbridge retaliated by grabbing Hermione by the hair, along with Filch grabbing Luna by the waist. "You'll regret that" the toad-like woman snarled, spittle flecking in Hermione's face as they left the charms classroom.

Un Umbridge's office the two girls' were flung inside landing at the foot of Umbridge's desk. Hermione sprang over to Luna holding her tightly against her chest "are you alright, Luna?" Luna merely nodded numbly leaning into the soft caresses Hermione administered. Hermione pursed her lips in anger, it was clear that Luna was not all right, and it was that stupid Ministry bitch's entire fault! Said Ministry bitch swooped in and waddled around to sit behind her desk. She plastered a sickly sweet smile onto her face as she placed her hands neatly on top of her desk, watching the two girls' like a hawk as the Gryffindor helped the Ravenclaw to her feet, and paid no attention to the Professor as she cradled the blonde to her chest.

"Now girls I assume you know why you are here" Umbridge smiled widely with her sickly sweet girlish giggle that sounded more like a dog hiccupping after swallowing a raccoon.

Luna looked up at her protector with wide pale blue eyes, shaking slightly at the turn of events. Hermione cuddled Luna tighter and snarled at Umbridge in a low voice, "as a matter-of-fact we do not, care to enlighten us?"

Umbridge sighed in an irritated manner; momentarily pursing her lips before they stretched in a false smile "my pleasure" she stirred a few teaspoons of brown sugar into her teacup while smiling at the girls.

Hermione grew impatient "well? What is it?"

Umbridge bristled noticeably at Hermione's demand. How dare that little mudblood! She set her teacup down and waved her wand. Two desks jutted Hermione and Luna behind the knees so that they collapsed into the stools. Another flick of her wand conjured up a sheet of parchment on each desk along with a long, black quill, but no inkwells. The girls' exchanged a look; they had heard the rumours of this torture. "You will now write out two hundred times 'I am a disgrace to wizardry'"

"Pardon me, ma'am but there are far more gay couples in this school and all they have come back with is 'I must not love so-and-so'" Luna stated coldly. Hermione raised an impressed eyebrow. Oh yes, this was why she loved Luna Lovegood.

Umbridge bristled again "fine. Miss Lovegood two hundred times you shall write 'I do not love Hermione Granger' same for you Miss Granger, names reversed"

Both girl's glared coldly up at the toad-like woman before taking hold of the black quill and pressed it to the parchment. They exchanged a glance before the soft scratching of their quills filled the silence that had dawned upon the room. After three hours of the torture they were excused from their seats, both cradling their right hands and suppressing their angry sobs. Once they had left Umbridge got up and picked up the two sheets of parchment, flattening them out upon her desk to see if her task had been carried out correctly. However they had down the opposite of what she had asked! She was in such a rage that she violently smashed her insanely large collection of kitten plates and mugs all over the office. As for Hermione and Luna, they walked limply to the entrance hall and then up several staircases to the seventh floor.

"I guess this is where we say goodbye?" Luna uttered sadly, her eyes looking down at Hermione's scarred hand.

Hermione followed her gaze and smiled sadly "no Luna" she shook her head "not goodbye, never goodbye" she held up her hand and smiled "if these scars are anything to go by I don't think there is a goodbye in our lives anytime soon"

Luna drank in the freshly etched words upon Hermione's hand and felt angry but also comforted at Hermione's own, spoken words. She blushed before leaning up to kiss Hermione gently "goodnight Hermione, same time tomorrow?"

"Yes only this time I'll meet you in the room of requirement" Luna nodded and hurried out of sight. Once she was sure Luna was out of sight Hermione allowed her pained tears to flow. That sadistic bitch! Crying freely Hermione gave the fat lady the password and stepped inside, hoping that no one had stayed up late enough to see her come in … sadly she was wrong.

**(PRESENT TIME)**

"That toad-face cunt!" Ron snarled as he hugged Hermione and in extent, Harry, tighter.

Hermione frowned and sobbed "wait y-you … don't c-care t-that I'm g-g-gay?"

Harry chuckled lightly "course not, Mione, that just means that all of the golden trio are gay"

"All? Even Ron?"

"Hey!" Ron protested "I'll have you know I am not as hypocritical and anti-gay as everyone seems to think"

Hermione gave a small smile "I never thought that Ron I just didn't picture you to be this accepting, that's all" she frowned "so who's the lucky guy?"

Ron blushed "um … Justin Finn-Fletchley"

"WHAT?" Hermione gasped, "I didn't even know he was gay"

"Neither did he" Harry murmured from behind her, causing her to laugh, despite Ron's half-hearted glare.

"So Harry what about you?" Hermione asked turning around to face the green-eyed boy.

"Um … Draco Malfoy" Hermione's jaw hit the floor "funny, Ron said the exact same thing" Harry grinned.

Hermione shook herself out of her stupor "that's great Harry … and you too Ron" she yawned and stretched "I think I'll head up to bed"

"Don't you want Pomphrey to heal your scars?" Ron queried.

Hermione shook her head "no I don't think so, I want them there as a permanent reminder" she flashed a tired smile before retreating into the girls' dormitory. Once inside the girls' dorms Hermione swiftly changed into her warm pyjamas and snuggled deeply within her blankets. Before she drifted off to sleep she turned her right hand up towards the moonlight that swam in through the window and smiled. Etched into her peachy skin were the curly red words reading 'I'll always love Luna Iris Lovegood' and it set her mind into a comforting stupor knowing that Luna was admiring her own hand marred by their new love for one another, only etched into Luna's flawless white skin were the blood red words reading 'I'll forever love Hermione Jean Granger', and those scars remained with them for the rest of their lives.

**THE END.**


End file.
